


良宵夜

by yummyoctopus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyoctopus/pseuds/yummyoctopus
Summary: 关于杰拉德再次陪艾芙琳参加舞会，及舞会结束后的小事。
Relationships: Gérald Blanc/Aveline de Grandpré





	良宵夜

**Chapter 1**

秋风凉爽，星月交辉。种植园灯火通明，促织协奏着轻快的提琴，树叶飞舞，宾客谈笑风生。

杰拉德和艾芙琳穿过门廊，步入庄园。院内到处是三三两两站着聊天的人，中央的舞池一对又一对男女忘情起舞。酒香沁脾，活泼的旋律绕耳，淑女与绅士行止端庄，多美好的夜生活。

然而舞会与交际并不能提起两人的兴趣，杰拉德将目光投向艾芙琳，她看起来心不在焉。

“艾芙琳，去吧。这次行动很简单，你一定能很好地完成。”杰拉德转了身，对她说。

艾芙琳回过神来，轻点一下头，移步走向人群。杰拉德定定地望着她的倩影，即使他多么希望帮更多忙，此次任务中他能出力的只到这了。

纯熟的刺客在优雅无害的形象下穿梭于权贵之间，情报顺利到手，伪造的信件也替换成功。这一切只花了一刻钟左右。

她总是这么游刃有余，杰拉德在心中赞叹。他对朝着自己走来的艾芙琳伸出手，忽然注意到艾芙琳的表情还是无精打采，眼睛的焦点也不在自己身上。

顺着她的目光转过头，身后是庄园的大门。那里有什么特殊呢？侃侃而谈的宾客、伫立在两边的卫兵，和来时没什么两样。但在两年前，同样的舞会，同样是达成目标之后，门外停了一辆马车，曾经的继母带来消息——她敬爱的父亲病危逝世了。

见到艾芙琳失魂落魄的模样，杰拉德觉得他的任务还没结束。他执起她的手，在手背上落了一吻。“艾芙琳……请和我跳一支舞……可以吗？”

艾芙琳收回思绪，略带疑惑地瞧杰拉德。他表情说不出的紧张，耳尖泛起粉红，却还是保持着期待的眼神。她抽出手，余光察觉到对方的失落，没有作声，继续从腰间拿起邀舞卡，在上面写了起来。

“下一支舞是小步舞曲，布兰科先生。”说完，她收好邀舞卡，搭出了手。

杰拉德牵住它，欣喜自唇边绽放，“荣幸之至。”

二人挽手行至舞池，相互躬身施礼。随着曲调抑扬，牵手，旋转，合掌，忽地分离又忽地贴近。杰拉德扶着艾芙琳的腰，他从未试过跟她距离这么亲密，触碰到她的手指仿佛要跟耳朵一起燃烧；除了走8字步时，双方时刻注视着彼此，何曾有过这么长时间的对视？他的心实在跳得太快了，即使如此他也贪婪地看着她那金棕色的眼，任由自己的心跟着起舞。

一曲结束，他们配合演绎得相当完美。舞池边有人投来赞赏的目光，而杰拉德只顾着观察艾芙琳，阴郁已被扫去，自信与镇定回归在眼底。

他稍稍松了口气。

**Chapter 2**

格朗普雷庄园里，杰拉德捧着一个精致的小罐呆呆地站在门前。他也没想明白为什么非要现在就把东西送来，虽然时间还不算晚，但明明可以等白天再来，这样会不会太失礼了？

踟蹰间，屋门毫无预兆地打开了。“有什么事进来说吧，杰拉德。”一道昼思夜想的声音。

“噢！艾芙琳，晚上好……呃，进去就不用了。我……只是来送这个给你。”杰拉德有些慌乱地递上小罐，他竟想不起自己何时敲的门。

艾芙琳接了过去，他又补充道：“这是从西班牙进口的可可块，最近非常受欢迎……希望你能喜欢。”

她抬起罐子端详一番，杰拉德盘算着继续送第二件礼物，还是明天再来，顺便又能见一面。焦虑之中她终于开口：“谢谢你，看起来挺不错。你会做热可可么？我想现在就尝尝。”

杰拉德怔了，应该没听错吧？可这会花时间，月亮早就挂在天空，是否不太适合……而他听见自己说：“当然，我的女士。”

这难不倒他。身为一名情报工作者，杰拉德不仅是优秀的兄弟会成员或会计师，工作以外的知识他也储备了不少。切碎的可可、肉桂粉、枫糖浆依次入锅，加热搅拌时可可香已被释放，接着又倒了一点咖啡、一勺朗姆酒。多重滋味融成一杯馥郁的热可可。

杰拉德托着杯碟来到餐厅，却发现空无一人。正疑惑着，楼上传来艾芙琳的声音：“到二楼来吧，楼下太冷了。”他便应一声然后走向梯子。

上了楼走到门口，烛光映满房间，壁炉烘得暖洋洋的，而艾芙琳正坐在桌边看书。杰拉德腾出手敲了敲门，“艾芙琳，可以喝了，温度正好。”

艾芙琳抬眼，放下书给他一个微笑。“真诱人……快进来吧，别吊我胃口了。”

“呃，好的。”他还以为她会自己来拿呢！就这么进她的房间真的好么？杰拉德忐忑地思索，上前将杯碟轻放在桌，又匆匆离开。“我再去泡点红茶，解腻。”

望着他逃也似的背影，艾芙琳莫名觉得有些好笑。端起瓷杯浅尝，浓郁顺滑的可可沁入肺腑，略带咖啡的芬芳却又不觉苦涩，夹杂的酒香更令人意犹未尽。杰拉德可以去开巧克力屋了，她这样想着，一边把剩下的液体款款送入喉，暖意袭人。

当她擦完唇放下手绢，杰拉德也端着茶具上来了。他贴心地添好茶，然后立在桌旁。

“那么拘束干嘛，不坐下陪我说说话么？”艾芙琳的语气似乎有些低落，又道：“可可相当美味，没想到杰拉德还是一位巧克力制作师。”

杰拉德不好意思地坐在她对面，“你喜欢就好……宴会上你也没吃什么，垫一垫也不错。”说完将目光投在桌面，不敢直视对方的脸。他的心跳又加速了。

对方却没再说话了，只是不时提着茶杯浅酌，从坐姿来看可能一直在盯着自己……杰拉德只觉得坐立难安。已经很够了，要学会知足，现在就送给她然后马上回家吧！他深吸一口气，闭上眼。

一双温润的唇盖住了他准备说的话。糅杂着淡淡巧克力味的茶香萦绕在鼻息，柔软的触感让心跳漏了一拍。杰拉德小心翼翼地睁开眼，担心这是一瞬间不知何来的幻觉，而近在咫尺的金棕色眼瞳告诉他：心可以跳得更快一点。

这一刻并不长，眼前的面庞拉开距离，换成一只纤柔的手覆来，灵活地从他的掌心拿走了匣子。

“那么，这个是应该放在哪的呢？”艾芙琳把玩着鹰头造型的胸针。

恍惚中的杰拉德听到发问，不假思索地回答：“当然是别在衣领。”抬头发现对方笑盈盈地看着自己，便接过胸针，亲手别在她的左领。黄宝石银托的胸针与绿礼服相得益彰。

“明早我还想喝热可可。”

“遵命，我的女士。”

**Author's Note:**

> 截止发布本篇文之前，能搜到带Gérald Blanc玩的文有12篇，其中，  
> 杰拉德与艾芙琳是普通的情侣关系：3篇  
> 杰拉德、艾芙琳、其他人大三角：4篇  
> 杰拉德孤苦伶仃：5篇
> 
> ……玩游戏时觉得他面对艾芙琳时挺可爱的。


End file.
